Geek Out Moments
by Solora Goldsun
Summary: Everyone is a dweeb at heart. Everyone has their nerdy obsessions. Everyone has their Geek Out Moments!
1. Dungeon Master

**Sharpened Blade was my first Humor fic, and I think I did a good job. So, here I am trying to do something along those lines again. Welcome to the world of Geek-out! Most people who know me know that I am a Gnerd (a combo of geek and nerd). There are many geekish, nerdy things that I love. So, I've decided to make every single character in GR a closet geek. Because, lets face it, EVERYONE is one at heart! Let's take a lookey!**

"Lupus, you have entered the door to the east, followed closely by Diamond. You are in what appears to be a goblin hideout. The stench of week-old filth emanates from piles of ratty cloth that are piled in one corner. The floor is littered with half-chewed bones and rusty daggers. A slight draft comes from a window to your left."

A pair of red eyes glances at a white piece of paper before a raspy voice speaks. "I cast Detect Chaos."

"As the spell is cast, you become aware of a creature hiding cloaked beneath the dirty rags."

"Diamond, you should shoot at the pile." The raspy voice suggests.

"But, he might know something." A wispy, female voice replies. "I should Command him to tell us where his companions are."

"But, that spell only makes it so he obeys a single one-word command."

"Oh yeah..."

"If he's hiding, he clearly has reason to avoid us. Therefore, he can do nothing for us. Why don't you use your Cause Fear spell, so he'll flee. Then, I'll get a clear shot with my sword as he tries to escape."

"Okay! I cast Cause Fear."

"I move toward the door to keep the creature from escaping."

There is a clatter as some objects fall on a wooden surface. "The spell is successful. Soiled pieces of cloth fly to the side as a goblin bolts toward the door. There is a frenzied look on his face. You have the attack initiative."

"I attack with my sword."

Another clatter. "Four damage is done. In a state of rage, the goblin slashes at you with his claws."

"I'll deflect with my shield."

Clatter. "Let me see that sheet... The claws manage to get through your defenses and across your armor, causing 2 points of damage."

"I cast Sanctuary." The female voice pipes up.

"Thanks a lot! Shield yourself and leave me to the goblin, why don't you?" The raspy voice snarls.

"Hey! You're the one that wanted me to make it crazy!"

"Master! I can't find the Bugles!" A fourth voice calls from outside the room.

Van Kleiss breathes a sigh. "They're in the cupboard by the refrigerator, Skalamander!"

"Where am I?" Skalamander shouts back.

"You're still in the tavern, getting drunk."

"Are there any women there?"

Clatter of dice. "Twenty..." The Dungeon Master rolls his eyes and rubs his brow before turning back to Biowulf and Breach.

Biowulf calls toward the kitchen. "Why is Jigsaw getting himself drunk in the tavern while his companions are attempting a raid?"

"Because you guys used me as a shield against those orcs last time! You're on your own!" Skalamander huffs.

"We didn't use you as a shield! You just happened to be in a position to deflect that one battle axe..."

"Whatever. I'm staying in that nice, warm tavern with those twenty lovely wenches, thank you!"

"Coward!"

"You can forget about having any of my Bugles!"

Breach looks up. "Can you grab my Hostess Cupcakes while you're there?"

"Sure!"

Biowulf plays absentmindedly with his set of silver dice. "Bring me my Doritos, will you?"

"Can't hear you, Lupus! I'm busy being an orc shield!"

"Why you little-!"

Van Kleiss lets out a groan of exasperation. "You always do this... Can we please get back to the game?"

"Sorry, Master..." Biowulf mutters sheepishly.

"Want anything from the kitchen, Master?" Skalamander calls.

There is a pause before Van Kleiss shakes his head in defeat. "Break out that next case of Root Beer. We're running dry..."

**This is total crack... I LOVE IT! ^_^ Does anyone else play Dungeons and Dragons? Anyone? I've been TRYING to get a game started with some friends. I tried once and failed miserably because I had too many people. *sigh* The many hardships of a Dungeon Master... I hate to say it, but this is a pretty realistic D&D scene. I remember my first game I tried to DM when, somehow, my buddy decided that a bunch of trees would try to kidnap his Ranger character. (-_-) Then, everyone was shouting "TREE RAPE!" for the rest of the session. It was pretty funny, I'll admit! (Even though other people kept trying to play DM...) Please review. Reviews equal awesome dice rolls! I wonder who I'll do next...hm...**


	2. Pandas and Pocky

**Ready for some more adorkable geekiness? If not, GO BACK TO YOUR PREPPY JOCK CLUBS! (jk) I was debating with myself whether or not to pair up this particular character with this particular form of nerdiness... Then I thought, "Heck! I had the Pack play Dungeons and Dragons! You can't get more crack than that!" So, let's go!**

Bobo glanced back and forth from his guard position by Six's door. "Seriously, chief. We need to get ya your own suit! If we keep doing these stealth missions to 'borrow' green bean's stuff, he'll turn _us_ into jackets!"

Rex opened the door to the closet. "Relax, Bobo. Six is out with Holiday. He won't be back for awhile. By that time, his suit will be right back where-Huh?" He stopped suddenly as something caught his eye. "What's this...?"

"What, are ya trying to figure which shade of green goes best with your eyes?" The chimp called irritably from the doorway. "Lemme give ya a shortcut: They're all the same!"

"No, that's not it." Rex pushed his way past the expanse of green suits to a hanger that was hidden in the very back corner. On it was a large, black cloak. "Huh?" He took the hanger down and brought the cloak out into the light, realizing that the sea of ebony was patterned with red clouds. The interior of the cloak was the same shade of red. "I feel like I've seen one of these before... Hey, Bobo! Come look at this!"

Bobo glanced over his shoulder. His single eye became as wide as a saucer as he closed the door and walked over. "It can't be..."

"What?"

The monkey touched the cloth before pulling the collar down to eye level and checking the tag. "It is!"

"It is what?" Rex asked, starting to feel exasperated as Bobo burst out laughing.

"Th-This is a c-cosplay costume!" The simian chortled. "It's f-from that anime, N-Naruto! OH! I wonder if there's an accessory!" He rushed into the closet before letting out a victorious whoop. "Aha!" He emerged with a weird straw hat. "I've seen enough episodes to know that this is the attire of a group of ninja villains!"

"Naruto?" Rex stared dumbly at the straw hat before looking at the robe. Sure enough, on the tag was printed "Naruto Akatsuki robe". "Why would Six have this?" When he looked up, Bobo had already rushed back into the closet. 

"Ohoho! Bobo is in blackmail city! Check this out!" Bobo emerged from the closet carrying what looked like a box of DVDs. After placing the box in front of Rex, he went back in.

"Hm?" The teen Evo began to go through the DVD titles. "Naruto...Yu-Gi-Oh...Pokemon...Strawberry Panic-WHOA!" His eyes widened as he stared at the scene painted on the cover of the case he was currently holding: two _very_ good looking women who looked inches away from a major make-out session. He discreetly slipped said DVD into his jacket before continuing. "Ginga Nagareboshi Gin...Bleach...Junjo Romanti-whoa..." The Junjo Romantica case was very similar to the Strawberry Panic one...except for the fact that there were two _guys_ in an undeniably cozy position. 'Wow...that's kinda...ho-' He quickly pushed the blossoming thought aside and shoved the DVD back into the box. "Bobo, what are you doing back there?"

"Goin' through these cards!" Bobo shoved a huge box of cards toward Rex before going in for another. "Looks like green bean has every Pokemon card ever made. This looks like a Yu-Gi-Oh deck over here!" The chimp rifled through the box for a moment before pulling out an envelope. "Hm..." He reached inside and pulled out a ticket. "Anime Con...in Phoenix...next week."

Before Rex could question anything, the sound of footsteps came to their ears. "Oh snap! Quick! Put everything back!" The two quickly hung up the costume and shoved the boxes back into their place. As they did so, they noticed that there were more boxes containing everything from action figures to rolled up posters to plush to Pocky. Wishing there was still more time to snoop, the duo bolted from the room.

The next week, Six was given a few days off. When Rex and Bobo inspected the closet during that time, the costume was gone...

**Apparently, it _is_ possible to get more crack than the Pack playing D&D... That's right, I made Six an otaku. *shot* You gotta admit it's funny! And awesome! Six has always struck me as one who likes Asian stuff. It's probably the katanas that give it away... If he was to cosplay one of the Akatsuki, I think he'd be either Hidan or Kakuzu. Otherwise, he'd have to get a cosplay wig and I don't think he'd EVER wear one of those. Cloaks are one thing. Wigs are another. At least, that's my view.**


End file.
